Who's Bad? Request for Michael Jackson's Girl
by ZanesLittleGirl15
Summary: I own nothing except my right as a fangirl to Michael Jackson. The songs used in this fic are from The King of Pop himself and Katherine Mcphee. Enjoy! This is a one-shot request for Michael Jackson's Girl, hope you enjoy!


A/N: I own nothing except my ideas and my right to be a fan of Michael Jackson.

"Catch me if you can, Michael!" Serenity called over her shoulder as she ran down by the riverside. A chuckle was heard and a reply came,

"You better run faster than that, Serenity." He placed their picnic basket on the grass and ran after her. She squealed and tried to run even faster but she was no match for Michael's speed. Once he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both let out a shriek of laughter as they fell to the ground. After their laugh fest, Michael rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at he, a smile lighting up his face,

"I got you." He laughed. Serenity giggled and smiled back.

"I guess you did…Where did you put the basket?" She asked in-between giggles. Michael smiled back and pointed,

"I put it up at the top of the hill….but I had to come chase after you before I could set the blanket down." Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. Serenity Williams was, to most people, a very lucky girl…not only was she a very talented singer and dancer but for two months now, she had been dating the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. The 29-year old dancer met the 31-year old King of Pop when she auditioned for a part as one of his dancers, it was love at first sight. Although the two were very much in love, Michael wanted to keep it a secret for a while….just to keep it a secret from the press. During the relationship, Serenity had found out an amazing secret about Michael…He had magic. The only tiny tidbit about his powers was that only he could use them when his lucky star shot across the sky, many people wanted his power but no one wanted it more badly than a man named Frankie LiDeo a.k.a Mr. Big…a very well-known drug dealer. There where so many times when Michael had to save them from Mr. Big but he wasn't worried for since his power was powered by love, Michael always prevailed. For awhile things were quite, Serenity was working with a small group of children, teaching them to dance, Michael was working on a new album at the time….None of them had heard or seen Mr. Big but they didn't let there guard down. A smile lit up on Serenity's face when Michael had suggested that they have a picnic today, it was such a beautiful day and they hadn't had time to see each other so this was a good way to spend some time together before they went back to their busy schedules. Serenity laughed as she pushed Michael playfully and ran up the hill, Michael was right behind her.

"And what was that for, may I ask?" He asked with a playful smirk. She just smiled back at him and giggled out,

"You said you forgot to put down the blanket…We need something to sit on." He smiled and reached into the basket, he pulled out a blue blanket and laid it out. He looked back at Serenity and bowed in a playful way,

"Your blanket, milady." He said in a regal tone. She laughed and curtsied to him,

"Thank you, good sir. Are you going to join me?" She said as she sat down on the blanket and looked back up at him. Michael smiled and bowed again before he sat down next to her,

"I would be delighted to." They both laughed at their silliness, Michael reached into the basket and pulled out a small bowl of salad and passed it to Serenity,

"Salad?" He asked. She laughed and took the small bowl from him,

"I would love some, Thanks." After they finished up some of the appetizers and the salad, they lay back on the blanket, looking up at the beautiful blue sky, their hands entwined as the two lovers watched the clouds pass by. Everything seemed fine until…

"Mr. Jackson?" A deep voice asked. They looked up to see an Officer and his partner standing above them,

"Can I help you, officers?" Michael asked as he and Serenity stood up, the burly officer looked at Michael and held up a small bag of what looked like cocaine,

"Does this belong to you?" He asked. Michael gave a shake of his head,

"No sir." He replied. The burly officer nodded to his partner and took out his handcuffs,

"I'm sorry to do this, Mr. Jackson but I'm afraid you're under arrest." He said as he put Michael's hands behind his back and put the cuffs on his wrists. Serenity's eyes doubled to the size of plates,

"On what charges?" She squeaked out in surprise. The officer's partner looked at her and said,

"For possession of drugs."

"That can't be! Michael would never have drugs!" The burly officer turned to Serenity and handed his partner Michael,

"Madam, I would advise you to just go home and forget about today. He'll be in jail for at least two days for this charge." Michael looked back at Serenity and smiled at her,

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be alright. I'll be back soon." He said with a calm tone as he was lead away by the officers. She stood on the hill and watched as the burly officer pushed Michael into the patrol car and drove out of the park. Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes, she felt a splash of water against her cheek. She looked up at the sky and saw that the once blue skies had turned a dull gray, it was if the sky was crying at the loss of one its stars.

"Be safe, my lucky star." She whispered as the patrol car disappear from sight, tears falling down her cheeks.

~Two days later, East Lake Facility~

"Again, I'm sorry for all this confusion, Mr. Jackson…Someone had come in claiming that these drugs were yours." The patrol officer said as he gave back Michael his possessions, He just smiled,

"It's fine, Officer, I just hope the real drug dealer gets found soon." He said with a slight laugh as he gathered his stuff and left the facility. He stopped by the front desk and asked if he could use the phone to call his family and Serenity to let them know he was alright and that he was going to home soon. He put on his fedora and his glasses as he left the facility, Michael was about half-way down the street when out of nowhere, a black van swiveled up onto the sidewalk and stopped right in front of him. He jumped back and before he could gather his thoughts, two armed men jumped from the back of the van and grabbed him. The two men threw him in the back of the van, jumped in the back, and slammed the doors shut.

"What do you want with me?" Michael cried out. One of the men pinned him down and tied his hands and feet, the other men looked at him and chuckled out,  
"The boss wants a word with you, pretty boy." Michael did his best to get out of the binds but nothing worked. Once the van came to stop, the two men grabbed Michael and forced him to his feet, the van door opened and they pushed him out causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Well, I hope you had a nice trip, Michael." Came a familiar voice and the cracking of peanut shells. The King of Pop looked up with terrified eyes as he looked up and saw the face of his most hated enemy, Mr. Big.

"I thought you were dead…" He whispered in horror as he struggled to get to his knees. Mr. Big smirked and grabbed a fistful of Michael's hair and yanked him up to his height,

"I thought I was too but when I woke up in the hospital, feeling as healthy as an ox, I had my beautiful drugs to thank for that." He laughed as he threw Michael back down on the floor. He moaned in pain and growled out,

"What does holding me hostage get you?" Mr. Big laughed and placed his foot on Michael's chest,

"Don't think I haven't been spending these months in hiding just twiddling my thumbs. I've got a plan and it involves two things that you love the most….Your magic and that sweet girl." Michael's eyes doubled to the size of tennis balls when he heard Mr. Big mention Serenity.

"You will not touch her!" He snarled as he tried to get the man's foot off his chest.

"Oh…Looks like I hit a nerve. Too bad I already put in a call to her mother pretending to be your manager and telling her that Michael would be honored to take her daughter on a date." He laughed. Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing but as he started to put to two-and-two together, he realized how Mr. Big had found out so much about them….He had been watching them and following them all this time.

"Well, now you have me…What are you going to do?" Michael asked with venom in his voice. Mr. Big looked down at him and smirked,

"I'm glad you asked….Boys, untie his hands and help him up." Two armed men came to Michael's side untied his hands and held him up by his arms.

"While in hiding, I found out a way to get some of your magic transferred into me. Just by a simple touch, I can extract how much magic I want." Mr. Big laughed as he removed his glove and grabbed Michael's hand. An immense blue light surrounded them both, Michael cried out as he felt his magic being drained. After the deed was done, Mr. Big's goons let go of Michael and laughed along with their boss as they watched Michael sink to the floor, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"Now…what are you…going to do?" He asked in between moans of pain. Mr. Big laughed and kneeled down to his level,

"I'm going on a date..With your girl. Serenity, wasn't it?" He said with a chuckle. Michael just looked at him like he was crazy,

"How can you go on the date if you're my 'manager'?" He asked. Mr. Big looked at Michael with an amused expression,

"You have a point but if I do this…." His face was face was distorting and twisting itself and his clothes were changing too. Michael's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he saw the end result: he was looking at an exact copy of himself.

"I can look like you and even sound like you….Your girl won't even notice." Mr. Big said, Michael's voice coming from his mouth.

"Yes…she will. Serenity is a smart girl….She'll see the difference." He growled out, trying to get back on his feet.

"You wish…All females are just a bunch of idiots, your girl is no different. Just to make things interesting, you can come with us to the date." He laughed as he headed to one of the vans, Mr. Big turned to his henchman and barked out an order,

"Tie him and throw him back into the van and let's head to the restaurant, I don't want to keep my date waiting."

~The Diamond Palace, 7:30~

Serenity was starting to get a little anxious, she was scared something might have happened to Michael. She was actually kind of confused as well, why would Michael's manager call her mother and tell her that Michael would be honored to date her when his manager knew that they've been going out?

'Curious and Curiouser…How odd.' She thought as she paced by the fountain. Once Serenity's mother called her and told her about the date, she was still a little worried but she managed to shove her worries aside and she got ready for her date. Serenity's hair was done up in a bun with a few strands of her hair loosely framing her face and she wore a beautiful satin red dress that fell to her ankles, matching stiletto adorned her feet and clicked against the pavement as she paced by the front entrance's fountain.

"Waiting for me, sweet thing?" came a familiar tenor voice. Serenity turned and smiled when she saw Michael but her smile almost faltered when she saw what he was wearing, He was wearing his Bad outfit, he would never wear something like that in public.

"Michael…are you okay?" She asked with just a little bit of nervousness. Mr. Big smirked and wrapped his arms around her,

"Now that I'm out of jail and with you, I'm perfectly fine." He purred in her ear. Serenity shivered, making Mr. Big laugh.

"Are you ready to eat, sugar?" He said with a playful growl. Serenity nodded her head and looped her arm through his,

"I'm ready when you are." She said with a dazzling smile. He smiled and led her to the door, smirking mentally when she laid her head on his shoulder.

'This is going even better than I had hoped.' He thought as he held Serenity tighter.

~Inside the van~

The real Michael was bound and gagged in the back of the van, the two henchmen sitting up front, listening to the radio and drinking coffee. He had to get into that restaurant, Mr. Big was going to ruin his relationship with Serenity and break her heart, and He couldn't let that happen. She was to important to him, He loved her to much. Luckily the van's back doors had windows on them, they were tainted, but he could still see out of them. The night sky was starting to make its appearance , one by one the stars started to make themselves known.

'Perfect…Now, all I have to do is find my lucky star.' He thought as he struggled to get a good look. As if the star had heard his call, it shot across the sky, and Michael smiled and concentrated real hard, his love and anger mixing together causing warmth to flow through him. He felt the ropes start to come undone and the gag in his mouth disappeared as well, He slowly got to his feet and tested the backdoor. It had rusted just as he had wanted it to, with the best of his ability, he opened it quietly and silently closed it.

'Alright, now I have to find a way to get into that restaurant without getting noticed by other people.' He looked around and noticed that he was at the back of the restaurant, a smile lit his face as an idea came to him,

'I know how to get in.' He thought as he went into the back entrance.

~Private dinning room: With Serenity and Mr. Big~

'Okay, something is definitely wrong with Michael, he's never acted like this.' Serenity thought as she took a dainty bite of her food. Mr. Big, who was still disguised as Michael, had been acting like a total jerk! He had flirted with three of the waitresses, ordered a steak and then complained that it was too overdone. To make matters worse, he hadn't even listened to one thing Serenity had been saying.

"Um…Michael?" She asked timidly, setting her fork down.

"What?" Mr. Big snapped, sending a glare in her direction. She flinched but straightened up and swallowed hard,

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. He glared at her and growled out,

"I told you already, you idiot, I'm fine! Now, drop it!" Serenity flinched when he yelled at her but she stood her ground and was about to come back at him but someone else beat her to it,

"Step away from my girl, LiDeo!" came a soft growl from the shadows. Serenity turned to see….Michael? Wait, did he say LiDeo? She looked back at the other Michael, could this be Frankie LiDeo a.k.a Mr. Big?

"Serenity, are you okay?" The Michael on her left asked with concern in his eyes. She looked back and forth between the two, tears pricking at the edge of her eyes.

"Don't talk to her, you imposter!" Mr. Big shouted, standing up and facing the other Michael. He turned and glared at him,

"Shut up!" The two started to get into an argument, leaving Serenity standing there, shock plastered on her face. Finally, she clenched her fists down by her side,

"STOP IT!" She screamed finally shutting up the doppelgangers and causing them to look at her,

"I will decide who's the real Michael….Only my Michael would remember this." She said, her voice about to crack, hoping that this would work. She closed her eyes and softly began to sing,

"_I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life_

_Keep trying to make it through that next turn, knuckles white and holding tight."_ She stopped singing and waited for one of them to start singing. There was a couple of minutes of agonizing silence until…

"_So here I go..Taking the curve._

_But I know that I'm never alone. _

_I think of you and how you never let me go."_ Serenity looked up and saw that it was the Michael on her left who had finished the song. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Michael!" He smiled and held her tightly, kissing her forehead. He looked back up at the imposter Michael and held up his hidden gun,

"Return my magic to me, leave now and leave us alone or your brains are going to be splattered all over these walls." He growled out, still holding Serenity to him. Mr. Big growled but nodded his head, closed his eyes, and all the magic came flooding out of him. It entered Michael's body and warmth flooded his body, he watched with hatred in his eyes as Mr. Big walked nervously around them and walked out of the private dinning room. He looked back down at Serenity and smiled when he saw her sparkling green eyes, He had missed her so much.

"I knew…I just knew that somehow that it wasn't you." She whispered. Michael smiled and leaned down to her level,

"I've been wanting to say this since the day I met you…Serenity Williams, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Her heart almost skipped a beat as he held her tight and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow but that's not the real reason she almost lost her cool, He had told her that he loved her….Michael Jackson had just told her that he loved her. She pressed back into this kiss but then she pulled back for air only to whisper back to him,

"I love you too, Michael Jackson." His whole face lit up with a smile and his lips met hers once again. They had to break away for air and Michael leaned his forehead against hers and started to sing softly,

"_And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again…Who's bad?_" Serenity giggled and answered him,

"You're bad…but you're my bad boy." Michael smiled back at her and hugged her as tight as he could,

"I'm not going anywhere ever again, my love." He said with a giant smile on his face. Serenity giggled and playfully punched him,

"You better not." She laughed.

Remember, no matter if you're a bad boy or a good boy, you can always find love and luck. Just look for your lucky star and you might just get lucky.


End file.
